


Teddy Klancemas

by EleanoraWrites



Series: Teddy Klancemas [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy Klancemas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Day 1: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith wakes up to a squeal from his boyfriend. It’s high pitched and excited, one that has him grinding his teeth and grumbling as he groggily plumps his face down on his pillow, hiding from the bright light that filters through the window. There’s a soft chillness in the air that strokes his skin, winter kisses the heater didn’t thaw out and he shivers the moment Lance’s warmth abandons him, the mattress under him groaning along with him.

“Lance!” he complains, a hand searching for the sheets to cover him up to the head. “Come back to bed, it’s cold.”

“But Keith,” Lance says in an ecstatic tone, way too cheerful for such early hours in the morning. “There’s snow outside.”

“What?” Keith croaks and lifts his head from the pillow and blinks at the sudden brightness. 

Through his bleary vision, he can see his boyfriend’s figure standing at the window, curtains pulled back and a hand pressed to the glass. The sunshine engulfs Lance in a soft white radiance that only heightens his beauty. 

Keith’s chest constricts in that familiar way, pumping contentedly at the spectacle before him and he slowly shuffles on the bed to sit down, rubbing his eyes.

Lance looks over his shoulder at Keith, his breath almost knocked out of him as he’s presented with the brightest of smiles his boyfriend could grace him.

“It snowed during the night. Look,” Lance repeats, so happily it melts the cold that had clung to Keith’s skin when he first woke up. It liquefies into a soft satisfying warmth that courses through his veins and makes Keith finally stand up and approach his boyfriend at the window, staring at the white scenario that greets him outside. 

Keith has never seen snow before, has never felt its tingling consistency and sharp coldness. He wasn’t expecting to see a white blanket covering the entire lawn, gleaming with arches of light like tiny diamonds in the morning sun. It’s a breath-taking sight.

“Wow,” he lets out in a stunned exhale. He places his hand on the same spot Lance’s hand had been, the imprint of his boyfriend’s palm still warmth against the windowpane. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is,” Lance comments next to him, voice low, deep and dreamy.

Keith glances at him, sees his boyfriend’s smile dimple on his cheek, freckles standing out with the soft blush of early joy and can’t help but sigh affectionately. It catches Lance’s attention and he turns to him, a chortle rumbling in his chest and Keith feels suddenly too flustered, caught staring at his own boyfriend like that.

“You’re staring,” Lance states amusingly.

“Stop looking like that in the morning, and I’ll stop staring,” Keith counters and returns his gaze to the snow, breath hitching once again at the sight. 

His hand tingles with the coldness that seeps from the outside but he doesn’t take it away. He likes the contrast of the warmth he feels bubbling inside and that small patch of icy cold tickling in his palm.

Suddenly he feels the lingering heat on his cheeks spread further as Lance wraps his arms around Keith's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, giving his boyfriend's blush a quick kiss with soft though earnest lips. 

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Lance whispers against his ear, Keith’s heart giving in at the smoothness in his tone. “Hey, do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Don’t even start,” Keith says, trying to push Lance off but only managing to make his boyfriend squeeze his arms tighter around him. 

He doesn’t mind it, though, nestling in the circle of his arms and fitting perfectly there.

“Oh come on, Keith,” Lance cries jokingly. He raises his arm and places his hand on top of Keith’s still lingering on the glass, interlocking their fingers and bringing their hands to Keith’s chest, where they rest in the warmth of his heartbeat, pounding dangerously against his ribcage. “Or maybe, the weather outside is frightful?”

“Please, don’t,” Keith replies, chuckling a little as Lance begins whispering in his ear again.

“Or perhaps, walking in a winter wonderland?”

“Lance!” Keith cries out, spinning inside the circle of Lance’s arms and cupping his face in his hands, staring amusedly at those blue orbs that seem lighter that morning, reflecting the pristine whiteness of the first snow of his life. His boyfriend's face softens, breath fanning across Keith’s face and he’s suddenly too lost to even process his own stream of thoughts.

“Cuddles first, snowman after?” Lance asks and Keith nods.

He’s soon engulfed in Lance’s arms again, his boyfriend bringing them back to their bed and adjusting their bodies so they could rest comfortably in each other’s arms. He angles them towards the window so Keith could watch the glorious sight of white spread across their lawn, basking in the wonderful fondness of being inside Lance’s fiery affection as the world outside embraces the beginning of winter.


	2. Day 2: Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance must’ve dozed off. 

He remembers lying in bed with Keith, telling him about his adventures in the snow with his siblings when he was a kid and how his boyfriend chuckled animatedly in his arms at those stories. 

Now he wakes up to the sun arching slowly arching in the sky and no sign of Keith. The bed feels too empty and cold and Lance stands up with a grumble, his body protesting at the stiffness in his muscles. He yawns as he stretches his arms, feeling the blood begin to circulate freely in his veins and rubs one eye, groggily walking towards the kitchen.   
  


He halts, suspended in a daze at the vision that greets him. His breath clogs in his throat and his heart gives a heavy pump before it flips wildly inside his chest like an erratic drum. It’s like he has been hit by an invisible arrow that makes him fall in love all over again for his boyfriend. 

Even after all this time dating and living together, he still wasn’t used to the sight of complete perfection that is his boyfriend wearing one of his sweaters. It always makes him pause and ponder how lucky he is to have such a blessing in his life. 

The sweater is one of the many Lance has bought two sizes up because it looked cool. The loose high turtleneck is carelessly scrunched, the hem of the sweater reaching Keith’s thighs, one corner of it tucked into his boxers for some reason. He’s wearing a pair of fluffy socks with Christmas designs in it and he’s pouring some hot coffee into a mug as he hums quietly. His hair is pulled back into a messy bun with a few strands loose and Lance is sure he’s hyperventilating at the sights of his boyfriend dishevelled figure. He has to brace himself against the wall before his wobbly legs give in.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Keith says the moment he spots Lance at the door, coffee mug steaming in his hands, almost covered by the too big sleeves of the sweater. “Want some coffee?”

Lance doesn’t reply. He just steps into the kitchen with slow though intent footsteps, Keith’s eyes widening as Lance approaches him. He corners his boyfriend against the counter, sees Keith arching away as Lance looms over him, breath frantic and blood rushing through his veins, hot and thick. 

“L-Lance?” Keith calls out in a faltering tone.

Lance barely registers what he’s doing; he takes the mug from Keith’s hand and places it securely on the counter, the bittersweet aroma filling his nostrils. Then he places his hands firmly around Keith’s waist, tugging him forward and looking down at him, fierce and piercingly, boring into his eyes with all the purpose possible. 

Keith swallows and wets his lips, something that catches Lance’s attention and he fixes his eyes on that small, shy bite of Keith’s lips. It drives him mad.

“God damn it, Keith,” he breathes out, bumping their foreheads together and exhaling heavily. 

“What did I do?” Keith asks, genuinely confused though his hands grab onto Lance’s shirt, pulling him just an inch closer. 

“What did you do? Honestly, you have to ask?” Lance says, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s and feeling the tension between them escalate into a sizzling combination of craving and keenness that almost weakens him. The effect Keith has on him, whether involuntarily or not, is something Lance would gladly get drunk on every day for the rest of his life.

“Yeah?” Keith replies, voice dropping and rumbling through his chest in a way that trickles over Lance like honey. 

“I swear you’ll kill me one day,” Lance continues, chuckling lightly as he presses a kiss to Keith’s rosy cheek, a brighter patch spreading to his ears. “You’re too cute; so damn cute.”

“That’s it?” Keith asks, pulling slightly away to stare back at Lance, a crease between his eyebrows. Lance reaches a hand up to smooth that line, Keith’s face softening just a tad as the corner of his lips tug sluggishly upwards. “You’re still sleeping, aren’t you?”

“Nope, I’m fully awake,” Lance replies, giving his boyfriend the brightest of smiles.

With a rapid and swift movement that takes Keith by surprise with a yelp, Lance lifts him and sits him on the counter, nestled between his legs and leaning into his boyfriend's space. Keith giggles a little, holding onto Lance’s neck for support as he brings him unashamedly closer.

“That sweater looks way too good on you,” Lance comments, a lopsided grin dimpling his cheek as Keith’s face turns bright red, head dropping into his chest as he hides his fierce blush. 

“Stop it, idiot,” Keith complains, voice muffled but with an undertone of amusement there. 

“What? I’m telling the truth,” Lance counters, pressing a quick kiss on Keith’s temple. “Do you still want to go out into the snow?”

Keith leans back and stares at him, face lighting up like a child on Christmas day and Lance can’t help but feel the butterflies in his stomach open their wings frantically. 

“ _ Hmm… _ ” Keith rumbles, so close to Lance’s face he can smell the coffee on his breath and feel it hot against him. Lance stops breathing for a moment, too entranced by his boyfriend’s spell on him. “Maybe later. Now I want to kiss you.”

“Oh-”

Lance’s words are swallowed by Keith’s kiss, slow and caffeinated and Lance melts into it, further leaning into Keith as he drinks it hungrily. He sighs against Keith’s lips, feels him smile and all Lance can do is hold onto his waist to support his weak legs as Keith deepens the kiss. 

“Damn you Kogane,” Lance comments when they pull back enough to catch some air, eyes fluttered shut and feeling the reverberation of Keith’s laugh deep in his bones. 

He leans back into his boyfriend, this time kissing him fervently and tightening his grip on his waist, securing Keith to him and showing just how frustrating it is to have a boyfriend who steals his heart every day, who takes his breath away with a simple stare and who makes his blood feel like molten lava with a simple kiss.

_ Yes, damn you, Keith, for I’m falling again. _


	3. Day 3: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Lance feels his body tired and weak, the day wearing him down as snow falls down around him in a rain shower of white. A crispy breeze bites at his cheeks, a shiver of cold running down his spine but the prospect of home, the warmth of the fireplace and the sweetness of his boyfriend’s kisses thawing away the frost, reinforces his vigour to rapidly cross the distance between the parking lot and their apartment.

“Keith, babe?” he calls the moment he opens the door, their living room cast in a shadowy dimness. The smell of firewood lingers in the air as well as the sugary aroma of ginger cookies and Lance takes a lungful deep breath as he silently closes the door behind him and lets the familiarity of home dissipate the cold from his bones.

He steps carefully further into the apartment, taking off his scarf, beanie, gloves and jacket, discarding them unceremoniously. He approaches the couch, peeking at the figure lying there and his heart does a frantic flip inside his ribcage at the sight; Keith sprawled down on his stomach with one arm hanging out, a line of drool soaking the pillow and hair a scruffy mess. 

Lance sighs, a sigh that he feels coming from his own heart and he picks up the blanket draped over the couch and places it neatly around Keith’s body, tucking it around his shoulders. He brushes a lock of hair from his eyes, watches as his boyfriend smacks his lips in his sleep and the corner of his lips curl up slightly. 

He moves on to their bedroom where he strips off and melts the lingering cold of winter from his skin, the vapour of the heated water of his shower slowly dislodging those chilly shivers from his limbs. He feels reinvigorated, stiff muscles finally free and the weight of such a painful day slowly lifting. 

“Hey there,” comes a voice from the door, a groggy croak with an underlying amusement. Lance looks over his shoulder, sweatshirt stuck in his elbows as he tries to untangle his hood. Keith rubs one eye and scratches his stomach, a yawn escaping his lips before he focuses on his boyfriend, sleep still clinging to him. 

“Hi yourself sleepyhead,” Lance says back with a smile. 

“Didn’t hear you come in,” Keith comments taking a step towards Lance.

“You were totally knocked out when I got home,” Lance replies while trying to put his sweatshirt on. “How was your day?”

“Boring,” Keith huffs and places his hands on Lance’s shoulders to steady him, slowly reaching out to get the hoodie out of his face. “I baked. That’s how boring it was.”

“Let me guess,” Lance gives Keith a lopsided knowing grin. “Ginger cookies?”

“It’s the only recipe I know,” Keith retorts defensively. “And you love ginger cookies in the winter so I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Thank you,” Lance whisper nudging his boyfriend’s nose with his. 

“How about you?” Keith asks after swallowing, tilting his head to look into Lance’s eyes. “How was work?”

“Chaotic,” Lance replies, slumping down on the edge of their bed with an audible  _ humph _ . “All I wanted was to leave and go home. It was one of those days.”

“Hmm,” Keith sits down next to him, a hand on Lance’s shaky knee and a reassuring smile. “But you’re home now.”

“Mh-hhm,” Lance leans his head against Keith’s shoulder, feeling his boyfriend’s arms immediately wrap around him, squeezing comfort into him and all he can do is sign as his eyes flutter shut. “Finally.”

Keith chuckles lightly as Lance settles easy and comfortably in his arms, relaxing inside the warmth his boyfriend seeps. It dissipates the hazy tiredness of his day and turns it into a peaceful relaxation. Cuddling contentedly in the warmth of his home, Lance can finally forget the fretful day he had, can eclipse the worries of adulthood and remain happy in the arms of the man he loves. 

“Welcome home,” Keith whispers against his temple followed by a brief kiss there, the brush of lips a delicious treat that makes Lance melt further into Keith’s embrace. 


	4. Day 4: By the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

"Great, the power's still out," Keith huffs trying the light switch once again. The light's been out for most of their evening, the only illumination in their apartment the multiple candles Lance had managed to find lost in some drawer and their fireplace. With the storm outside still raging on with its bellowing howls and rattling deluge, there wasn't much they could do but wait until the tempest was over. 

Lance sips his hot chocolate, the cinnamon flavour adding just an extra layer of sweetness to the dark cocoa. He can feel the tendrils of heat from the fire spreading through his legs, stretched out before him as he sits down on their pillow fort. He watches as the flames lick the logs, the cracking sound of their fire filling the air against the storm outside their window. 

"Just come and sit down by the fire," Lance comments peeking outside their makeshift tent. 

Lance hears his boyfriend shuffle, his footsteps muffled by the carpet and suddenly his presence fills the interior of their fort. He sneaks inside, settling down next to Lance and immediately wrapping a blanket around his shoulders as a shudder possess him.

He observes Keith, sees how the fire project a fiery glow around him that is almost angelic. It should be illegal to be so adorable even when wearing mismatch PJs and having such an unkempt appearance. Keith's hair had gotten quite long since they started dating and was now braided and falling over his shoulder, a few locks adorning his pale face. 

Lance automatically reaches a hand up, knuckles carefully stroking Keith's cheek tenderly and is rewarded by a brief flutter of eyelashes as Keith leans into the touch, a smile curling up at the corner of his lips.

"What was that for?" Keith asks blushing adoringly and Lance's heart skips a momentary beat, hypnotised by that rosy patch that simply adds an extra radiance to his boyfriend's ethereal existence. 

In response, Lance leans forward and plants a soft kiss to that blush, hearing Keith's breath hitch. "Adorable."

"What?" Keith enquires with a raised eyebrow in such an innocent look on his face it almost makes Lance laugh at the obliviousness of his clueless boyfriend. 

"You're hopeless," Lance comments with a light chuckle, poking at Keith's nose with the tip of his finger and watches as his boyfriend gives him a puzzled look before shrugging it off and drinking his own hot cocoa.

They stay in silence for a few seconds, both finishing their drinks with a satisfied sigh and they leaned against the couch, pressed to each other's side and interlocking their fingers. Keith's head rests on Lance's shoulder and he plays with the salient veins on his boyfriend's hands, tracing them with deft fingertips that send pleasant shivers down Lance's spine. 

All he can do is hold his breath as he savours this particular moment, carves it to his memory and relishes in the way this feels so right, so perfect. Moments like this when all the world outside is forgotten and all that matters is the both of them, together in the crown of fire that blesses them in such a cold winter, is all Lance needs to feel complete and at peace.

He can't imagine his life without Keith now, doesn't even dare to wonder what it would be like. Waking up every day to his kisses and warm embraces is enough to have Lance forget the nightmares of a future he didn't believe he deserved. For, how on earth could Keith and his brooding obstinacy breach Lance's ostentatious and frivolous manner? They were almost opposites who somehow completed each other, the other side of the same coin and when one was fire, the other was water. 

But here they stand, together and proving that love can conquer even the most persistent of hearts.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance calls in a whisper and Keith acknowledges him with a quiet sound. He can almost hear his heart pounding against his ear as the words he had been considering for so long suddenly find their way out of him, certain and determined, no second thoughts. "I wanna marry you."

Keith's fingers spasms and halts, Lance's composure almost on the brink of breaking as he feels the tension sizzle with the fire crackling in the hearth. He holds his breath, patient and expectant, hopeful and fearful. Then Keith lifts his head and Lance slowly looks down into his eyes, those indigo eyes that seem like polished black diamonds boring into him. He blinks and with it, a teary bright smile breaks free, so genuine and earnest it has Lance's heart take flight and flap like crazy inside his ribcage.

"Are you proposing?" Keith asks amusedly, returning to his snuggling against Lance. 

"Not yet," Lance replies resting his head against Keith's head, turning his hand so he can clasp their hands together. "But you wait. I'll come up with the best of proposals. You'll see."

"Not if I propose first," Keith comments and Lance swallows the words that he was about to say, too stunned by his boyfriend's reply to fully process their true meaning at first. 

"Is that a challenge? To see who proposes first?" 

"Only if you want," Keith says shrugging his shoulders diverted. 

"Oh, you're on mullet head," Lance says firmly.

Keith chuckles before glancing up at Lance, face now set into an unwavering grin that does something funny to Lance's insides. "Bring it on goofball."


	5. Day 14: Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith opens his mailbox more out of habit than anything else. He never gets mail, only pamphlets for new restaurants and shops that have opened nearby and are spreading the word.

So when he sees a red envelope inside, he's almost certain it's for his neighbour, the flamboyant Cuban boy who is too loud and who he has a crush on.

He doesn't even care about it anymore; it's typical of the postman to sometimes mistakenly misplace the letters and it's usually Keith's job to return them to their truthful address. He never complains about it though, he quite enjoys it.

However, it's addressed to  _ him _ .

_ What? _

Keith carefully picks it up with trembling, almost clumsy fingers. His chest, for some reason, seems to be drumming to an offbeat rhythm and it makes him hold his breath. The red of the envelope has a bit of golden shine to it, tiny specks of glitter that reflect the pale light of the winter afternoon outside and cling to his skin. 

There's no sender, no return address, just his name written in gold, a smooth and cursive handwriting that is rather hypnotic but unfamiliar. The tip of his finger strokes the few lines there, feels the carve of the pen on the envelope and it sends a small trickle of shock through him.

Keith's first mail since he moved in six months ago.

He sits down on the cold steps of the building, not bothering to rush to his apartment. He's too excited, and a little wary too if he's to be honest.

He opens it as slowly and carefully as he can, not wanting to ruin it and takes a deep breath. A small business card falls to his knees first, a familiar one from a bakery that opened a few weeks ago. His curiosity spikes at the sight of it and he returns his attention to the small sheet of paper inside, taking it out and unfolding it with trembling fingers. 

It's a small letter, no more than ten sentences long. 

_ 'Dear Keith,  _

_ As your neighbour, I've always regretted not having had the courage to fully get to know you better. Truth is, I have been admiring you since you moved in, too shy to take the first step in inviting you out on a date. And since I have noticed you never get any mail, I have decided to gather my courage and write you this small letter in the hopes you would accept my invitation for a coffee on the 22nd of December, at 3 pm at the new bakery, Hunk's Buns. _

_ Your neighbour from apartment 5D, _

_ Lance McClain.' _

Keith reads the letter over and over, his brain not truly comprehending what is going on. He's shaking, a diversity of emotions coursing through him: disbelief and fear the main ones. Disbelief for, how could Lance, his crush he never allowed to acknowledge before ever notice anything about Keith and fear for, deep down, he thinks this must be a joke. A terrible and sick joke before Christmas.

_ It just can't be. This is a mistake. A joke! _

The click of the door opening startles him from his inner thoughts and he lifts his eyes from the letter, eyelashes fluttering. His breath immediately hitches, his heart drops to the ground and he gulps, almost choking.

_ Lance! _

"Keith!" Lance gasps the moment their eyes meet. Then he blushes as he realises what's in Keith's hand, averting his stare and fumbling with his keys. "Oh!"

Keith stands up, perhaps a little too quickly and clumsily for he feels gravity almost pull him back down. Embarrassment suddenly washes over him, words not wanting to come out despite the storm inside his head.

"I-" he looks down at the letter and business card and then back up at Lance whose head is cast down, his hoodie almost covering his face. 

Then it hits him, hard and heavy like an avalanche and Keith grimaces. "Oh no! It's almost 5pm. I missed it, didn't I?"

"What?" Lance faces him, puzzled.

"You-your letter," Keith starts nervously, showing the piece of paper. "The coffee at the new bakery? It was today, wasn't it? I… I just opened the letter. I just saw it. I'm so sorry."

Lance searches his face and Keith feels himself blush fiercely under his scrutiny. Only now does he realise just how pristine Lance's eyes are, a perfect sky blue shade that he could easily get lost in. He swallows the thickness of anxiety around his throat and tries to calm his breathing.

"You didn't find it creepy?" Lance asks, three lines appearing in his forehead. 

Keith is taken aback by the question. "Creepy?"

Lance puts his hands inside his pockets and hunches a little over, shyly biting his lip and balancing on his feet. "Pidge, my friend, said you'd find it super creepy. I mean, your neighbour just bluntly confessing to being watching you sounds super creepy to me. And then just inviting you for coffee, just like that? I would totally get if you didn't want to come."

Keith chuckles at Lance's sudden rampage, the blush in his tan face adoringly cute. He looks so embarrassed, so shy it makes Keith's own shyness eclipse and some boldness he never truly invested in taking over.

"No, I'd like to," he replies and Lance's face brightens, his smile smoothing the wrinkles of worry. Keith realises he likes it, that he finds it extremely adorable and it sends bubbles of tickling shivers down his body.

"Good," Lance exhales loudly, almost in relief. He turns back to the door, the winter afternoon beginning to darken into twilight outside. "Hum…. You wanna go now? Or maybe tomorrow?"

"Now is fine," Keith replies with a smile.

"Okay," Lance looks at him and returns the smile. "Hunk's Buns?"

Keith nods, placing the letter in his pocket and taping it lightly, its weight a soothing comfort as the figure before him leading the way lits his usually bleak existence.


	6. Day 25: Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Christmas was always a mess in Lance's childhood home. Too much noise, too much confusion, too many people. He grew up with all of his family from both sides just barging in, loud voices getting louder as the eggnog disappeared, the kids screaming as they played with their new toys and Christmas music just playing nonstop in the background and adding to his headache.

Don't get Lance wrong; he always loved Christmas with his family, missed it like hell when he was in space. But nothing beats the sweet, relaxed and calm Christmas morning with  _ Keith _ .

He blinks one eye open and sneaks from under the sheets. The morning light spills in through the window in a kaleidoscopic prism of gleaming sunlight, the specks of dust dancing faithfully like small fairies blessing the day. The smell of Christmas could be sensed in the air, sweet and familiar, filling Lance's lungs with a delicious and unspoken bliss.

He turns on his side, nestling comfortably into the warmth of Keith's body. He places his chin on his boyfriend's chest, watches him sleep peacefully. His heart clenches adoringly at the sight; Keith's eyelids fluttering slightly, his mouth curled on a smile, a soft blush doting his pale skin, his dark hair a dishevelled mess on the pillow.

The most beautiful man Lance has ever seen.

He can feel Keith's heartbeat under his chin, can almost hear the continuous  _ thump thump _ of each pump, can almost feel the blood coursing through his boyfriend's veins. It makes his own blood rush with elation at having the luck to wake up every day to such supreme happiness.

Keith snorts in his sleep and Lance startles, lifting his head to look at him and sees that peaceful smile turn into a knowing smirk.

_ Damn, he's cute. _

"You're awake," Lance states and Keith chuckles, the reverberation sizzling around Lance. He plops down on Keith's chest, feeling his boyfriend's arms wrap around him and he nuzzles further in, sipping as much of Keith's warmth as he can in the winter morning. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Keith replies, a hand suddenly stroking Lance's temple, brushing the brown hair there. Each stroke is light as a feather and it sends a sweet shiver down Lance's spine. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hm-mmh," Lance sighs as he feels a brief kiss on the top of his head. "You?"

"Took me a while to fall asleep with all the snoring," Keith replies with a laugh as Lance pats him playfully on the arm, feigning indignation as he giggles along with him. Then he settles back in his boyfriend's arms comfortably.

They remain in silence for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats, the  _ tick-tock _ of the clock the only thing reminding them that time hasn't stopped. 

For Lance, this was the perfect way to wake up on Christmas morning, next to Keith and without the screams of his niblings the moment they open their eyes, excited to open their presents.

"It's Christmas Day," Keith comments and through his tone, Lance can almost see him dreamily staring at the ceiling, a sad smile on his face and eyes that speak of a past still haunting him even in such a perfect day. 

Keith had spent so many Christmases alone as a child, no-one to share with him the joyous wonder of Christmas, it left a void inside him hard to fill. 

For the last three years they've been dating, Lance has always tried to fill it with as much love he could, sharing all of his Christmas traditions and stories with him so he would feel less alone, less abandoned. 

Lance learnt in their first Christmas day together that Keith preferred spending it alone with him, just the two of them, usually curled up under a blanket in front of the fire as they cuddle and watch cheesy Christmas movies. The confusion of Lance's Cuban family was way too much for Keith, too overwhelming and, if Lance were to be honest, he totally gets it. His family could be too much.

So Lance took upon himself to always fill Keith's Christmases with the only thing he once said he wanted: his love and only him.

Might sound as cheesy as those movies they watch, but if that's what makes Keith happy, Lance will gladly give it to him without second thoughts.

"Yes, it is," Lance replies, sitting down on the bed and turning to Keith, seeing him pout slightly at the absence of Lance in his arms. "It's time for presents."

"What-"

Lance jumps out of the bed, too eager to give Keith his present to hear his boyfriend's complaints. He rushes through the hallway, retrieving his present from its hiding place and rushes back to their bedroom where Keith is now up and slipping on his robe. 

"Here!" Lance says stretching his arms with the present, the glitter of the bow on top of the box reflecting the soft light filtering through the window. "Merry Christmas baby."

Keith shakes his head, a small blush blooming on his pale cheeks as he carefully picks up the present, almost cradling it in his arms as if it were a newborn baby. Lance rolls his eyes, sitting down on the bed next to Keith and feeling a funny eagerness spread through him.

"Go on," he urges. "Open it."

Keith gives him a sheepish smile before slowly opening the lid, placing it next to him on the bed and exhaling. He plays a little with the crinkle paper inside the box much to Lance annoyance, though he keeps it down, and then starts his search.

"Lance?" he calls when he finally takes a small box out, quickly exchanging a fearful glance with Lance. "What the heck did you do?"

"Just shut up and open your present already," Lance retorts rolling his eyes again, amusement coating his tone and taking the present box with the crinkle paper out of his boyfriend's hands, putting it aside.

Keith returns his attention to the small box, fingers trembling slightly as he opens it. His breath hitches, loud enough for Lance to hear it and he freezes, staring down at his gift with eyes gleaming with something Lance can only describe as  _ utter shock _ .

"Keith?" he calls after taking a deep breath, heart pounding in his ears as every cell under his skin suddenly seems on edge, all of his previous confidence trembling, though his certainty remains firm. He picks up Keith's hand and turns his body towards him, thumb caressing his knuckles. He sees Keith blink before lifting his glazed eyes towards him, jaw dropped and breath definitely caught on his chest. " _ Keith _ ."

"Yeah?" Keith sounds almost as if he's hypnotised.

Lance bites his lips, leans only a little forward so he can plant a brief kiss of his boyfriend's forehead as he murmurs. " _ Keith _ ."

"That's my name," Keith says through a nervous giggle.

Then Lance is finally dropping down on one knee, Keith's eyes widening as his blush gets rosier and his brain clicks, understanding dawning on him.Keith swallows, breath finally coming out in ragged pants and then he's dropping to his knees too, taking Lance by surprise. 

"Kei-"

"Wait!" Keith says, lifting a finger to silence Lance whose lips purse as he frowns. 

He watches as Keith searches his robe's pockets, raises a suspicious eyebrow as his boyfriend finally faces him back, mischievous grin plastered on his face. Lance looks down at Keith's fist, then at his own small box then he feels his heart sputter as realisation sinks in.

"You've got to be kidding me," he exclaims as Keith laughs heartily, a sound that makes Lance's entire being swell with such pride and fondness he thinks he might burst there and then. 

"Lance," Keith starts through his chuckles, grabbing Lance's free hand and interlocking their fingers. "Will you m-"

"Shut it!" Lance almost screams taking his hand away and clapping it over Keith's mouth, his boyfriend's words muffled as he fights to pry his hand away. "No.  _ No no no! _ No way you're proposing first! I dropped to my knees before you did, so I get to go first."

Keith tries to complain but Lance only shakes his head, talking over his muffled sounds as a bubble of laughter at the absurdity of the situation begins to deflate within him. 

"I'm going first," Lance locks eyes with Keith, traps him there with such intensity it could almost burn like the bright sun. Then he lowers his voice, leans against Keith's space and whispers next to his ear. "Will you marry me?"

He feels Keith's body relax, feels his lips against his hand split into a wide smile and his free hand brush his cheek. Lance pulls away enough to search his eyes, sees the wrinkles of his smile there and slowly takes his hand away from his mouth, almost losing his breath at the way Keith's smile is way more affectionate than he expected.

"Will  _ you _ marry me?" Keith asks in response, opening his fists and revealing his own golden ring, almost identical to the one Lance has chosen.

The dangerous skip of a heartbeat makes Lance lose all self-control, the spring of his body answering Keith's presence with such intensity, such familiarity and intimacy it's almost insane. It's an impromptu action, one he didn't even register doing until he's feeling Keith returning his kiss with the same ardent passion as he was pouring into it. 

It's not their most romantic kiss, a little too urgent, rough and sloppy, clumsy as they try to demonstrate through it the words they didn't proclaim. But it's a kiss that does speak their true and inner intentions as they cling to each other, Lance wanting nothing more than to melt into Keith's arms.

They pull apart, needing air and gulping almost desperately as they get it. Lance stares down at Keith's lips, swollen from their kiss and still as tantalising as ever. He fights the urge to bite into Keith's bottom lip, controlling his impulses before going over the edge.

"I'll take that as a yes," Keith says breathlessly, nudging the tip of his nose against Lance's cheek. Lance shivers at the touch, at the way he says that sentence with such endearment it makes him almost lose it all again. 

"You ruined my proposal," Lance comments fluttering his eyes shut and bumping his forehead against Keith's. He doesn't need to see Keith's face to know his boyfriend is scrunching his face in puzzlement. "You had to ask in that honeysuckle voice of yours that you know is my undoing. That's cheating mister."

Keith chuckles, his breath fanning across Lance's face. "I could say the same. I had my proposal all planned for breakfast and you just went ahead and ruined it for me too."

"Well," Lance wets his lips as he finally opens his eyes to Keith. "I still got to propose first. Suck it mullet head, I told you I'd propose first."

"Nah-hun," Keith shakes his head, his smile so big it dimples in his cheek. "You cheated. I was going to pop the question before you."

"I dropped to my knees first."

"I asked first… well, before you muzzled me."

"Doesn't matter now because we're engaged," Lance says and then gasps, choked on his breath as he looks down at the rings still in their hands - his inside his box, Keith's still resting on his palm. " _ We're engaged! _ "

He's so dazed by the sudden realisation that his Christmas morning was spent bickering with Keith about their proposals he barely got time to acknowledge the true meaning of what just happened. 

Until Keith silently picks his hand and slips the ring into his finger, Lance doing the same without them exchanging a word. Keith brings their hands up to his lips and kisses the ring on Lance's finger, a gesture that has Lance once again on the verge of bursting.

"Best Christmas ever," Keith says looking up at Lance under his dark eyelashes. 

This time Lance can't control his impulses and he tackles Keith, not caring that the both of them just basically fell to the ground. He just fills Keith with kisses; kisses on his temples, on his forehead, on his cheeks and lips....  _ everywhere. _


End file.
